Sleeping Safe
by Racke
Summary: The wonderful, after-effects of horror movies. Miyuki x Tsukasa


Sleeping Safe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

XXX

Howling winds tore at the windows as the two girls stared at the screen containing the slowly moving wall of text.

It was dark outside. And the two girls were now in a dilemma.

The reason for their dilemma was simple – horror movies are quite effective on dark nights when howling winds tear at the windows – the solution was not.

Both of them simply continued to stare, too uncertain of what hid in the shadows of the room to dare move.

There was safety in their beds. That much they knew, because that is the one rule that all children must believe in. The problem was how to move across the dark house, without falling prey to whatever monsters were watching them from its dark corners.

Basically, they were trapped.

Deciding that they might be able to face the darkness with the support of the other, they joined hands as they got to their feet.

The rooms they passed were all dark, but there was no movement from any of the shadows, and so they continued forward, quietly making their way towards their beds, as if scared to make too much noise lest they were to attract the attention of something that was still hiding away somewhere in the blackness.

Their hands were clamped tightly, as if in cramp, but, despite the pain that arose from it, neither of them dared to let go.

"Yuki-chan," Tsukasa was the first to break the terrified silence, "c-can I sleep with you?"

"Eh?" startled for a moment by the sudden voicing of her own thoughts, Miyuki nodded.

It was a tight fit, but that only helped to increase the feeling of safety, and despite their earlier terror, they soon drifted off to sleep.

XXX

It was a constricting kind of warmth, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt safe.

Miyuki slowly opened her eyes, somewhat confused at her own lack of mobility so early on in the morning.

Tsukasa's face was barely inches away from her own, and the short-haired girl's arms had wrapped themselves around her neck at some point during the night.

She couldn't move. Moving would either entail waking the girl up, or moving closer to her. She didn't want to wake her up from whatever peaceful dreams she was having, and the mere _thought_ of moving any closer was enough to make her blush.

It was still a little dark outside, and it wasn't like they had any place they needed to be today anyways, so Miyuki decided to simply try and go back to sleep, hoping that the problem would solve itself when she awoke once more.

Sleeping however, proved to be somewhat difficult.

Tsukasa's breath kept tickling her face, and whenever Miyuki tried to shift her weight, the other girl would try to pull her in closer, as if fearing that she would be left alone.

Miyuki finally opened her eyes once more, too annoyed to really think of sleep, and was greeted by a smile.

Miyuki blinked. Tsukasa was still sleeping, but it seemed as if whatever dream was filling her head, was definitely enjoyable.

Caught somewhere between a wish for sleep, a slight wish to get back at the other girl for her inability to fall asleep, and general curiosity at what the girl was dreaming about, Miyuki found herself simply watching the cute girl's face as she slept.

XXX

Tsukasa struggled to open her heavy eyelids.

She wasn't really sure why she needed to open them, a part of her simply wanted to go back to whatever comfortable dream it was that had filled her mind, but she felt as if she would regret it if she didn't. So, she forced her eyes open.

The sweetest smile she'd ever seen filled her view.

For a moment she wondered if this was what love looked like, then she realized that the smile belonged to someone she knew.

Miyuki met her eyes, and an odd feeling suddenly resounded inside of the short-haired girl. There might come a day when Miyuki would look at someone else with that smile.

She wasn't really sure what happened next, but the other girl's lips were incredibly soft.

They never _did_ make it out of the house that day.

XXX

**A/n:** "**And they read no more that day" – Dante. … Because I kind of like that sort of ending.**


End file.
